1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure provides a method and apparatus for performing an operation downhole and, in particular, to electromagnetically moving a component downhole in order to activate a downhole tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In productions systems, as well as other downhole systems, it is generally desired to convey a tool to a downhole location on a work string and to activate the downhole tool once it is in place downhole. To activate the downhole tool, a component or part is physically moved downhole. Generally, the force required to move such parts is large, requiring large activation devices to being conveyed downhole along with the downhole tool. Conveying such large devices can be both expensive and cumbersome.